


Chapter 6 - The Boxx Boy Wonder

by titaniumOvaries



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Relationships - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Rescue, Secret Identity, hero worship (sort of), in which hugo is a cutie patootie and japhet is the best friend ever, kink meme fill, like CRAZY AMOUNTS OF FLUFF, noncanon continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumOvaries/pseuds/titaniumOvaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo wants to know what happens in the next Boxxer comic. Although he asked his Dad for another comic, he hasn't seen him in a while, and his Mama is far too busy keeping an eye on things to leave. Thus, he turns to the person who is simply the best in the world when it comes to stories - or rather, the phoenix.</p><p>An exciting short story ensues, filled with adventure, friendship, love, and justice, the last of which is delivered predominantly by the unquavering arm of Boxx Boy, the Boxxer's trusty sidekick and partner in justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 6 - The Boxx Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi. Can you tell me what happens in the next Boxxer comic? I want to know if be beats all the Ballman clones and gets Daisy back. I asked Dad for another comic, but I haven't seen him in a while, and Mama is too busy keeping an eye on things to leave. And if you don't know what happens either, can you make one up? And could you put me in too? I made up a character for the Boxxer comics. His name is Boxx Boy, he has meat powers and he fights for justice!   
> I gotta go, but thanks for reading this."

Goodness gracious! Well, aren’t you a bright little boy, operating a computer at such a young age? I always knew you were brilliant, but now I am even more impressed! 

Aah, but it is a story you want, yes? Well, you’ve come to the right phoenix. After you gave me that exquisite book on orchids – and I will have you know that to this day I still treasure it - I've been looking for a way to show you my appreciation. It should seem I have found just the method! Now, I will search my library until I have found the story you are looking for.

… Hmm, well, I can’t seem to find the book, but that’s all right, for I know the story by heart! Sit beside me and I will tell you what just happened to The Boxxer. If you want, you could draw pictures for the story and even create your own comic—now wouldn’t that be lovely?

-

Chapter 6  
The Boxx Boy Wonder

-

“Zounds, this is a real invasion!” 

It was rare for Boxxer to feel fear. Sure, he got scared from time to time, though these fears were mainly for others— particularly for the safety of his delicate love, Daisy— but the Boxxer had little cause to fear for his own self. As a world-renown fighter of legendary prowess, he found himself unable to recall the last time he had felt unsure about his own capabilities.

This, however, was out of his capabilities. A hundred pairs of beady eyes stared him down from shadowy faces filled with sharp smiles and malicious intent. Faced with the army of Ballman clones, the Boxxer felt a pang in his chest of an emotion that was to him almost alien: fear.

He didn’t have nearly enough competence points to wipe out the hordes of bloodthirsty ballplayers; he would probably be overtaken and beaten to death before he ran out of stamina. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple as one thought festered in his mind: Daisy, or death?  
He took a step back. There was no woman on earth more loyal than his Daisy. Feelings of betrayal and shame pulled on his heart, but he knew that today was not the day he could save Daisy.

I must get back-up, he thought to himself, and then he ran. 

-

Frantic knocks on the door jerked up The Madame from her dinner ham. She had been bending over the kitchen counter, preparing to pepper the pork with illustrious herbs to give her treasured son the tasty birthday meal he deserved, but her shrewd sixth sense let her know that there was a serious matter that needed to be tended to waiting on her front porch. Thus, she freed her lovely silver hands from the oven mitts and wrapped them around the front door to welcome—

“Mr. Boxxer!” She cried. “What a pleasure to see you!” 

“Good day, Madame!” The voice of Boxxer was heavy with strain, and he leaned against the doorframe for support. “I am so sorry to bother you, but—”— he paused to suck in a gulp of fresh air— “—May I please speak to your son?”

Being the well-mannered lady that she was, she stepped aside and ushered him in. In her soft voice she told him: “Of course! But first, take a glass of water. What happened to you?”

As the Boxxer’s throat was welcoming a cool waterfall of relief, the shadow of a boy appeared at the doorway and The Madame invited her son to come in with them. Quickly the shadow shortened, and from it emerged a young hero in a white turtleneck emblazoned with the red initials ‘BB’ and accompanied by his trusty Ham of Justice. 

A grin lit up the young man’s face. “Boxxer!” He cried. “Boy, am I glad to see you!”

“Boxx Boy!” Boxxer’s arms spread open to welcome his partner in for an embrace, and after the boy flew in for a hug he said: “You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, Boxx Boy. I need your help.”

“What is it?” Boxx Boy asked after he had pulled away. “Is something wrong?” He looked around, and alarm sprung up in his handsome black eyes once he saw the Boxxer without his usual companion. “Did something happen to Daisy?”

The Boxxer nodded gravely, and both Boxx Boy and his mother gasped. “Oh no!” Boxx Boy cried. He looked horrified, and his expression only became more flabbergasted after The Boxxer finished telling his closest friend the story of what had happened earlier in the day, from the Ballman’s kidnapping of Daisy to the Boxxer’s harrowing escape from the army of clones. 

“It took me forever to lose them,” the Boxxer admitted. “Though once I was certain they had lost track of me, I sprinted here. I can’t do it alone, Boxx Boy—will you help me?”

“Of course!” His faithful friend cried; by now it was an automatic response. There was not a single time that the Boxxer asked for help that Boxx Boy had turned him down. No matter what, Boxx Boy never turned down the chance to fight for justice, _especially_ when he went into battle against the Ballman, the most treacherous and unjust villain the world had ever seen. Such a diabolical menace could not be permitted to go on without tasting the furious meat of Boxx Boy’s Ham of Justice. 

Boxxer nodded. “Excellent. We must go immediately—”

“Ahem.” The delicate cough from behind the two heroes halted any further discussion. The Madame stood with a hand on her hip, staring at the two men with an expression that could only be described as pleasantly suspicious.

“What?” Boxx Boy cried. “We need to go save Daisy, right away! Between the two of us we can defeat the army and rescue Daisy!”

“I agree, but you can’t go around saving the world on an empty stomach,” she chided the two, her long hair of ivory swishing against her white dress as she shook her head from side of side. “You are a growing boy, Boxx Boy; you need your nutrition to go on fighting for justice—and you look hungry too, Boxxer.” The two males gave her imploring looks, and although Boxx Boy opened his mouth The Madame continued, earnestly: “Sit down, and while you’re eating we will formulate a _plan_ for rescuing Daisy and defeating the Ballman, once and for all.”

-

“Is this the right place?” Boxx Boy asked in a loud whisper. Although he had been warned to stay quiet in this dangerous territory, the wind was so strong that he found himself being more vocal than he had expected.

“I think so,” The Boxxer whispered back. Immediately after the Boxxer’s response they saw two small figures in matching baseball uniforms approaching the stadium doors. The doors opened to reveal two identical men inside; the two ball players on the outside were admitted, the heavy doors were shut, and the Boxx Boy was given his answer. The Ballman’s secret hideout was not too heavily guarded; there was no doubt that the two would be able to break in. The only question was—

“How are we gonna break in there, Boxxer?”

“Easy,” Boxxer responded, his expression dark with all the seriousness of a man determined to rescue his love. “We break in.” He looked down at Boxx Boy, and his expression softened. “Do you think the Ham of Justice can break down a set of heavy doors?”

“You bet!” Boxx Boy responded with a grin, and the two set off sprinting towards the stadium. With little effort the doors fell, opening them up to the enormous inner workings of the building—and the hordes of villainous ball players.

Fortunately the first batch of attackers was small; the two heroes were sufficiently warmed up. The Boxxer downed at least five ball players breaking out nothing more than a couple well-aimed and forceful pops with his gloves. In the company of his enthusiastic and powerful companion, he had nothing to sweat about; they could take on anything together.

However, they had a plan, and that plan required a certain amount of subtlety. As rewarding as it might seem to smash in their most hated face in time and time again, they needed to find the cloning machine that produced Ballman after Ballman copy. It wouldn’t do to go into battle with clones when the diabolical Ballman could just create more enemies to eventually exhaust the two heroes.

And so, after the first area was cleaned of enemies, the two darted towards the nearest directory. Although the cloning room was not clearly marked on the map, there was a large illustration of a suspicious-looking machine indicated in the section marked ‘Underground.’

“That must be it,” Boxxer breathed.

This earned a laugh from the Boxx Boy. “Ha! The Ballman may be diabolical, but he is far from brilliant. I guess what he lacks in smarts he makes up in wickedness.”

_"Hey!"_

A harsh and grating voice echoed throughout the stadium and caused both heroes to jerk backwards to find the Ballman standing on a higher floor, glaring down at them from the ledge. 

“How dare you two barge into my secret lair, and then venture so far as to insult me! Who do you think we are?”

“We are warriors of justice!” Boxx Boy cried out, puffing out his chest in indignance. He held out his Ham towards the Ballman, and in a voice that filled the room with his confidence, yelled: “We are here to defeat you, once and for all!”

”Give back Daisy, or suffer the consequences,” The Boxxer warned.

These grave warnings resulted only in the Ballman throwing back his head in laughter. “You think you can defeat me?” He taunted them, showing signs of arrogance rather than fright. “There is not a chance of your survival—the two of you will fall to my army of clones before you ever find Daisy again!”

From far away there was a voice, faint but close enough to be heard: _“Boxxer!”_

“Daisy!” Boxxer yelled. “Daisy, where are you?”

Louder: “Boxxer! Oh, Boxxer, thank goodness you're here!”

Behind the Ballman came two clones, holding between them the thrashing body of a woman clad in her favorite swim suit. The young Olympic swimmer violently twisted her body and fought desperately to free herself from her captors, but the ball players’ grip was far too strong and remained unbroken. Eventually she stilled, most likely from exhaustion, and the he clones brought her closer until she was besides the Ballman. 

The Ballman he snickered as he saw Boxxer’s face widen with dread upon seeing the love of his life so close to the most evil man he had ever known. “Does this bother you, Boxxer?” He asked, his voice dripping with detestable glee. “Does this fill your brave heart with fear, knowing that your fiancé is now engaged to me, your mortal enemy?”

“What?” Boxxer cried. “That’s not true! Daisy would never marry you!”

“Aah, you’re only half-correct.” The Ballman smirked and put his hands on Daisy’s chin, peering into her scowling face with an expression akin to that of a rich collector peering into the face of an extremely rare and expensive specimen he had recently purchased. “She would never marry me—willingly. But she doesn’t have much choice in the matter now, does she?” He chuckled and removed his hand from her face.

“You shut your dirty mouth!” Daisy hollered at him. He removed his hand from her face, chuckling with amusement at the fact that her fiery personality hadn’t fallen prey to her exhaustion. She turned to Boxxer desperately. “Boxxer, please!” She cried. “Help me!”

“I’m coming, Daisy!” He called out, springing to action. One step into his mad dash towards his fiancé, The Ballman summoned another army of clones to delay his journey. Massive hordes of ball players flooded out of every door in sight and rushed towards the Boxxer and Boxx Boy, their bats raised and ready for impact.

“Curses!” The Boxxer yelled. “This is the worst possible scenario! Already they’re getting away!”

“You go after them, Boxxer!” Boxx Boy urged him. “I’ll take care of these guys—you go rescue Daisy!”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” 

“Of course! Anything is possible with a heart full of righteousness and a fist full of ham! Now go! Go rescue Daisy!”

The Boxxer smiled at Boxx Boy, nodded, and then began his hot pursuit as the Boxx Boy began his purification. 

-

"Ye- _ouch_!" 

The Ballman’s shriek of pain was the only sound in the empty hallway. After the Boxxer’s powerful punch had met its target, The Ballman had instinctively released his hold on Daisy in order to grip his throbbing shoulder. He staggered a few feet, allowing Daisy to run out of harm’s way and into the arms of her lover. Overjoyed, she held him in his arms and murmured his name into his chest, all the while trying to fight the tears that threatened to pour out.

She pulled away quickly, for she knew if she stayed a second longer she could never leave; as much as she wanted to melt into his arms and kiss The Boxxer again, she knew that the Ballman had to defeated first. She was not a moment too soon, for once The Ballman had regained his breath, he gave a long hiss and bared his teeth at the Boxxer. “You…filthy…impure… _demon_!” He shrieked. “I will destroy you!” 

The Boxxer only responded cooly: “If either of us is the demon, it’s you. You are a terror, and you will be brought to justice.”

“Hear, hear!” Came a voice behind the group. With a triumphant smile, Boxx Boy darted to his hero’s side, his trusty Ham in hand. 

Now the Ballman with faced with a trio of angry, vengeful heroes, each of them looking down at him with an expression that was anything but merciful. 

He trembled as they advanced. 

—

Hours later, the clones had been wiped out, the cloning machine had been discovered and destroyed thanks to Boxx Boy’s meat powers, and the Ballman was wrapped up in sausage link ropes so tight that there wasn’t a chance of escape. Two policemen, one tall and muscular with gutting teeth and the other a hulking giant with huge dimples and a bulging belly, loaded the Ballman into the back of their police van and drove off to the most secure, high-maximum prison in the country. It was only when the van was completely out of sight that the Boxxer, Daisy, and the Boxx Boy breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Thank God that is all over,” The Boxxer said as he buried his cheek in Daisy’s soft hair. 

The couple gave each other a long hug before Boxx Boy piped in: “Hey, don’t I deserve a congratulations hug, too?” 

Laughing, the two swept him up and embraced him from both sides. “You were wonderful, Boxx Boy,” Daisy praised.

“I agree,” The Boxxer said, pulling away to put a scarlet glove on his protégé’s shoulder. “The way you defeated that room full of clones to buy me time—how ever did you defeat them so fast?”

Boxx Boy gave his teacher a bright smile. “With my awesome meat powers, of course!” He exclaimed. “Once I whipped out my Mystery Meat competence move, those dumb-ol’ clones didn’t know what hit ‘em!”

The Boxxer’s lips turned upwards in an appreciative smile. “I’m proud of you,” he said, meaningfully. “It’s all thanks to you that I have the love of my life back, and that Daisy’s back with me again.” He pulled Daisy over to him, and she rested a hand on his chest and smiled down at the young hero. “How can we ever repay you?”

“Well…” Boxx Boy began, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “You could come to my birthday party!”

“Today is your birthday?” The Boxxer gasped.

“Well of course!” Boxx Boy responded, jumping in joy. “Every day is your birthday when you’re a hero and you save the world and restore justice! I think my mom should be done with the cake now—let’s go home, come on, come on!” 

And so, with happy hearts, The Boxxer, Daisy, and Boxx Boy—the true hero of the story, who saved the day—headed home for a well-deserved reward.

-

The end. I hope you found the sequel to your satisfaction, my dear child; I can assure you that is exactly what happened. Now run along now; I believe it's getting late, and I wouldn't want your mother to worry about you! 

Come back anytime. My library doors are always open for anybody who loves stories, and my wings are always open for a beloved friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on jerkin_off. I was actually quite pleased with how it turned out, so I decided to post it here for people like me who love their fluff, even in the darkest of fandoms. ;)


End file.
